Manojo de recuerdos
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Ella le pregunta si la quiere y se disparan los recuerdos... Mi historia regreso a los fics.


**Manojo de recuerdos**

Por Ruby P. Black

- ¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad?

Los ojos verdes, intensos, llenos de vida observaron la figura que estaba frente a él. Se preguntó si en algún momento su padre habría hecho lo mismo, y habría sentido la certeza que él sentía en ese momento cuando su mano sujetaba la de esa muchacha de delicadas facciones. Se preguntó si en algún instante James Potter había sentido esa calidez, esa seguridad, si habría sido tan afortunado como su hijo.

Recordó cuando ella le ayudó con Cho, podría haberse negado y allí ella estuvo tratando de verle feliz a costa de su propia felicidad. Le acompañó entonces, fueron sus consejos los que recibió, los de nadie más. Recordó entonces lo que le dijo cuando le preguntó, aclarados ya sus sentimientos, porqué lo había hecho.

- Harry, tu sabes que lo que más queremos es la felicidad del ser que amamos. No es algo que aprendes en los libros… simplemente lo sientes. Yo sentí que quería acompañarte y ayudarte en cada cosa que te hiciera feliz. – sonrió con dulzura evidente – no eres más que un muchacho, mereces estar con la chica que quieres.

Le maravillaba entender que ella lo consideraba un muchacho, uno más, tal cual como él lo quería.

Recordó después aquella vez que estuvo en la enfermería con un brazo ausente de huesos, y cómo esperaba simplemente estar con ella. Con esa misma niña que le reconfortaba y a la que había salvado de un troll, jamás podría olvidar su carita.

- No todos los días te ataca un apestoso troll, sr Potter, ni mucho menos tu príncipe viene a tu rescate. – le hizo un gesto pícaro – aunque en ese momento no sabía que eras mi príncipe.

Antes de contestar si realmente la quería su mente restituyó la imagen de ella abrazándole al salir del lago, luego de aquella prueba en el torneo de los tres magos. Sus manos acariciando su rostro húmedo, y la seguridad que su corazón experimentó. ¿Es que acaso había un momento en que ella no estuviese a su lado? No lo había.

Recordó la guerra y cómo fue la mano que tuvo al alcance, su refugio, el motivo por el cual no enloqueció. Fue su cobija cuando necesitó llorar que Ginny no le quería ya, que habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Fue su ancla cuando creyó que el trío moriría al Ron decidir que habían sido demasiado impulsivos, que no era amor eso que sentía por la castaña.

- ¿Estás triste? – había preguntado él junto al calor de la chimenea de la sala común. Ella, empecinada en retomar las clases perdidas, tenía la nariz perdida en un libro y escribía a la vez en un pergamino la tarea de DCLAO. – Hermione…

- No lo estoy – dijo al fin y le miró con los ojos brillantes – él simplemente tiene razón, la guerra hizo que quisiésemos aferrarnos a algo que no existía, fue un impulso que nunca tuvo una base. – siempre tan racional – sé que parece que lo estoy pensando demasiado… no es así, en verdad no siento nada.

Abrió los labios, seguro de lo que tenía que decir, pero antes recordó su rostro, su figura curvilínea bajando por las escaleras durante el baile de cuarto año y suspiró. No tenía ninguna duda, pero si un sinfín de recuerdos en donde ella aparecía maravillosa, a su disposición, momentos donde él había perdido el tiempo mirando hacia otro lado en lugar de observar lo que tenía al alcance de su mano y que era un tesoro que cualquier hombre guardaría con recelo.

- Harry, te he preguntado algo – dijo ella sacándole del torbellino de imágenes en el que se encontraba - ¿Me escuchas?

- Si, lo siento. Es que… me acordé de tantas cosas… - le acarició el cabello y la obligó a volver a recostarse en su pecho como estaban desde hacía un buen rato, antes de que ella se incorporara para preguntarle si le quería de verdad. La mano masculina se perdió en la mata de pelo castaño, mucho más controlado que años atrás – cada vez que me preguntas si te quiero me sucede lo mismo.

- Es que todavía no lo puedo creer – se defendió la muchacha con una sonrisa juguetona.

Las esmeraldas escrutaron en las órbitas color miel, comprendiendo que realmente ella no lo podía creer. A veces, para ser una bruja tan inteligente, podía ser muy insegura.

- Te das cuenta lo que preguntas, ¿no?

La muchacha se hizo un ovillo más cerca de él, dejándole la oportunidad de rodearla con los brazos y arrimarla más a su lado. El contacto que tenían era tan íntimo y, a la vez, tan inocente. Aunque ninguno de los dos eran unos simples niños.

- ¿Me amas Harry Potter? ¿A mi? ¿Un simple ratón de biblioteca? – Hermione levantó el rostro hacia él, con la mirada brillante y Harry se perdió en las cuencas que tanto le atraían. Obviamente ella bromeaba con él, pero despertaba millones de sensaciones sin quererlo.

- Con locura, cariño – susurró tratando de atrapar sus labios. Recordó la primera vez que atrapó una snitch y la forma en que ella le miró entonces, no le gustaba el deporte, pero había intentado entenderlo por él y no se había perdido ningún partido, siempre había estado allí.

- ¿Aunque no entienda de Quidditch? – preguntó ella leyéndole el pensamiento.

- Aún así – intentó acercarse una vez más pero entonces él mismo se detuvo.

Recordó… recordó de pronto, su cuerpo temblando sin control, sus manos inquietas, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación de chicos de la torre de Gryffindor. La guerra había llegado a su fin, algunos celebraban, Ginny estaba con su familia encargándose de los funerales y él… inerte. La nada misma. El vacío absoluto. Sólo era capaz de sentir la soledad que se metía por cada poro y la tristeza por los que habían caído durante los enfrentamientos, durante esa lucha oscura.

Y las lágrimas no acudían a vaciar ninguna de las sensaciones negativas que sentía.

- Harry… - la cabeza de Hermione se asomó a través de la puerta y ella se acercó a donde él estaba, sentado en su cama. Se puso de cuclillas frente suyo y esperó pacientemente hasta que el ojiverde reaccionó volteando a verla.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – esas simples palabras, nada más, le hicieron pestañear confuso. La castaña le tomó las manos con suavidad - ¿siempre?

No estaba seguro de si su sonrisa o su caricia intermitente fue la causa, pero acabó llorando como un niño pequeño, refugiado en los brazos de la muchacha que una vez más le acompañaba fielmente. Ese día, quizás debió entenderlo, pero lo ignoró.

- Hermione… - preguntó sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, con el cuerpo femenino sobre él.

- ¿mmm?

- Quédate conmigo para siempre…

Quizás debió entenderlo, pero aunque se demoró demasiado ella estaba allí, refugiada en su pecho, preguntándole si le amaba de verdad. Él no tenía dudas, sino un manojo inmenso de momentos, y un sentimiento enorme que ardía en su pecho. Eso no hacía falta que se lo explicara, su mujer lo sabía, lo sabía desde el primer momento.

FIN


End file.
